


a little me-time

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Masturbating, Nook, dildo, nook stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little smut ficlet of Cronus masturbating which I wrote when I was bored in an msparp chat. Thought I'd post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little me-time

Cronus was in the bath, and had got hold of a human dildo. He lay in the tub, legs splayed and hanging over the side and fucked himself under the water. He let out soft, quiet moans as he masturbated.

The bathroom was dimly lit by a few candles. Cheesy, but it was just the way that Cronus liked it. He closed his eyes and arched his back a little in pleasure, his chest protruding from the bubbly water which sloshed around while his hands sped up underneath. His deep moaning echoed around the dark room with the sound of the water, and the drips of hot bathwater dropping from his feet onto the tiled floor.

His fascination with humans didn't just stop at human culture - he was definitely interested in human biology too. The hardness of the dildo felt incredible in his nook, if difficult to get used to at first. But of course, Cronus was a lot more practiced now. The head of the artificial cock hit the good spot in his nook over and over, prompting Cronus to speed up, fucking himself faster and faster. His moans went up in pitch while his whole body tensed up, his toes curling in bliss.

The bath was suddenly feeling a lot hotter. The steam rising from the surface made him sweat, of course also caused by his current activities. The feeling just couldn't compare to a bulge. The girth of the dildo was pretty inaccurate anatomically speaking, but again that's how Cronus liked it. There was a slight pain to it when it stretched his nook walls, but it was a fucking great pain. Waves of pleasure went up his body and Cronus bit his lip, trying to stifle his shuddering moans.

His forearms began to ache with the speed he was fucking himself at. His eyes and jaw were clenched shut, although every now and again his mouth opened to let out a desperate gasp. Water tipped over the side of the bathtub after being sloshed around too much by his arm movements, but it didn't even register to Cronus. He slammed the dildo into himself, definitely hitting something at the back which was going to ache later. But again, he didn't care.

Soon enough he couldn't control his pleasured noises at all and his loud high-pitched moans and gasps came unstifled. His entire body rocked back and forth under the water. His nook felt amazing and was sending waves of pleasure up his body. His vision started to go white and his moans reached a peak as he fucked himself as fast and hard as he could. His body convulsed as his orgasm shook through him and his genetic fluid spilled out of his bulge and into the water.

After his entire body had tensed for a few seconds, he slumped back down into the water, his legs coming back down from the sides of the tub. He panted and rested his head sideways on the porcelain, his eyes still closed. He could hear a ringing in his ears now but the relief he felt was astounding, really. Nobody could fuck Cronus like Cronus could fuck Cronus. He brought the dildo out of his nook with a little wince and let out a satisfied chuckle as his eyes fluttered open and he leaned over to put the dildo on the soaked tiled floor. He turned the hot tap back on to replace some of the water that had gone overboard or cooled down. Time for a relaxing bath (even with his spunk floating on the surface).

Cronus loved the afterlife.


End file.
